


Over Breakfast

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, airport layover, season 7 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Mulder and Scully share breakfast and the newspaper during an airport layover. This is pure season 7 fluff and alludes to the secret season of sex. Did I mention fluff?





	Over Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This creation was born from @frangipanidownunder's character workshop on Tumblr a week ago.

Scully hated layovers especially when it could mean she could in her bed a few minutes longer or not having to deal with Beltway traffic out to Dulles. and the fact that they hadn’t even left the capital. At least the company was good this morning. As she sat in the C Gate bar and restaurant with Mulder next to her, they shared a breakfast sandwich between them and coffee. He flipped The Washington Post looking for the sports section.

“Aha!” He plucked the prized section from the rest of the pile. “I’ve missed the game last night and I want to see how the game ended.”

“Was last night’s view disappointing?”

She felt Mulder take her hand and squeeze it tenderly. “If your reactions were any indication for both of us then I consider it a night well spent. And I might pat myself on the back.”

“Don’t break your arm doing it.”

The intimacy was a new thing for them. Ever since the new year, Scully was not quite what sure what to do with herself. It had only been a month since the mysterious alien artifact and when everything between them changed. Not that she was complaining. Not only did she experience a reawakening of her sexual life (more like a rebirth) but the shift between them grew more intimate like an old married couple.

“Haha, Scully. Do you want the entertainment section?”

“Sure,” she answered and pilfered through the pile of newspaper. “Do you know how domestic this feels?”

“It feels just right.” He flicked the paper trying to straighten the section. “Well, I lied. It’s better.”

“I would kiss you if we weren’t in public,” she said softly, opening the entertainment section. “But you know. Rules.”

“I would take you back into one of those booths and be quick and fast, no matter who is here,” he countered calmly as he turned the page in the newspaper.

“Maybe if we hit O'Hara on the way back,” she murmured. She flicked open the entertainment section as Mulder fished for his half of their shared breakfast. Her eyes scanned the basics…new museum openings, soft news stories, reviews but something else caught her eye. “‘Is He Worth It? A Quiz for Dating,’” she read out loud.

Mulder’s eyes darted towards her. “What?”

“It’s like one of those dating quizzes but…” She skimmed the article. “It’s a bunch of suggested questions for first dates.” She flicked another page looking for horoscopes to see if tonight she might be lucky. “It’s silly.”

“I could go on about it with psychology, Scully. Let’s do it.”

“Why, Mulder?”

“We aren’t going anywhere. Come on.”

She smiled and flipped the page back while rolling her eyes. “Okay. First question.” She scanned over the beginning and settled on one of the middle questions. “What is your favorite scent?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Just answer it.”

“Sunflower seeds and you.”

“You’re being vague.”

“I’m being safe. Your turn.”

“When you cook us dinner and us.”

“Us as in…”

“Keep your dirty mind clean,” she scolded.

He chuckled and for good measure squeezed her ass. Scully felt her cheeks flush red and warmth rush to her core. “I would slap you if I could.”

“You won’t. Next question.”

She licked her lips as Mulder turned the page in the sports section. “Times a wasting, Scully.”

“Dogs or cats?”

“It doesn’t actually say that.”

She titled her newspaper section towards him and nodded encouragingly. “It does.”

“Fine,” he conceded after reading the blurb. “Dogs.”

“Cats.”

“Cats, Scully?”

“After Queequeg.” She shrugged. “They’re more independent and less likely to be eaten by alligators.” He laughed out loud, almost spilling his coffee as Scully hid her grin behind her newspaper. “Besides, you remind of a cat as often as we end up sleeping on top of each other.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Next question, Scully.”

“What did you do to get grounded for the first time?”

He pursed his lips in thought.“Playing a prank on Sam when I was seven.”

“What was the prank?”

“Doesn’t matter. Your turn.”

She licked her lips letting him slide. “Getting caught smoking by the nuns for the first time as a freshman.”

“You smoked?”

“I had a rebellious phase, Mulder. I wanted to be more than the science geek and try and be one of the popular kids. I wasn’t an athlete. Following in Missy’s shadow was hard. I didn’t have my first boyfriend until my senior year with Marcus when I…” She blushed. “Well, we can trade the inevitable losing our virginity stories another time.”

“I won’t ask.”

“But yes, I had a little rebellious streak and occasionally listened to music, excuse me, the devil’s music that the nuns frowned upon.”

He chuckled, turned his head, and rested his cheek on a propped up arm. “I think we would have been best friends in high school, Scully.”

“But we wouldn’t have what we have now.”

“Mind-blowing sex?”

She hit his arm playfully. “Quiet!” She lowered her voice. “Yes and everything else.”

“It’s not like anyone knows us here, Scully. Next question.”

“Fine. Reading in the bath or reading in the bathroom?”

Mulder looked like he was seriously contemplating the question, artfully stroking his chin as he churned over different thoughts. Scully laughed at his absurdity. “Neither. Couch unless you’re sharing the bath with me, Scully.”

“Shut up, Mulder. Tub, obviously. You know I love my baths.”

“This little first date questionnaire is giving me nothing but ideas. Screw getting to know your date. This should be…dating ideas or something.”

“Obviously you need more coffee because that makes no sense. Next question. Who would you invite to a dinner party? You get five guests.”

“Two problems with that: who throws dinner parties and do we even know five people?” Mulder began to count one finger at a time. “Let me think now. The gunmen, you, Skinner…”

“What the hell, Mulder? How come I am not the first one that comes to your mind? In that case, Bill—”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes. My mother, Father McCue…”

“Fine. Just you. Us. We can get dinner and forget the party.”

“You need to take me a dinner soon by the way. A real dinner and not the habitual sharing of the meals that we typically do. Next question. Walk on the beach or walk in the forest?”

“Forest,” Mulder answered with hesitation.

“Oh hell no. It’s a simple trip to the forest my ass, Mulder. Beach.”

“Why the beach?”

“I like the ocean.”

“Okay, for you, the beach. Just this once. Mark it under future date or weekend getaways to do with Scully.”

“I would like that very much, particularly the weekend getaway. You know we’re only a couple of hours from the coast in D.C.”

“Dually noted.” He tapped his head. “Next question.”

“First gig and last movie?” Her face contorted with confusion as she squinted at the paper to make sure did not misread the print. “What is that supposed to mean? Never mind. We’re skipping that question. Okay. Worst lie you ever told?”

Mulder folded the sports section and glanced down to their shared breakfast as his half of the sandwich and then back to her. “During your little rebellion period. I wasn’t staring at you. Or should I say spying.” His eyebrows waggled suggestively. “In the shower.”

Her brow furrowed in thought trying to understand what he was referencing to. She remembered that after her little rebellion with the tattoo her and Mulder had been forced to share a motel room with a bathroom that lacked a door for some reason. “What the f…Mulder! I had sex with Jerse the and you were off being a peeping Tom trying to get back at me.”

“What?”

Scully flashed him a sly smile. “Gotcha.” Mulder frowned with disproval while his partner continued to smirk. “You know I didn’t have sex with him. Or Padgett. I’ll let you get me back later. Okay, okay. My worst lie though? When I ruined Ahab’s dress whites with my mother’s red nail polish one time and blamed it on Bill and he had it coming.”

“You little hellion.”

“Moving on, Mulder. What do you dream about?”

Mulder grew quiet as he let his thoughts wander as he recalled the almost fatal brain surgery months ago. “Simple things. You. Sunflower seeds. You. Baseball. A happy ending.”

Scully grew warm. “Remember that night in the office when we first…after our little baseball date? You scored a home run.”

“Yes.” Mulder smiled in fondness. “Very much so.”

“Well, aside from our good times, I had a nightmare once Skinner interrupted us because he wanted to watch us like a sporting match. Who’s gonna come in first?” Despite her blushing, Scully was grinning from ear to ear.

“Ugh. Don’t make me picture that. That’s horrible, Scully.”

“Good thing I can finish multiple times.”

“It’s a good thing I see to you first.”

She patted his shoulder fondly. “You’re a true gentleman, Mulder. Now, moving on. What song do you want to be played at your funeral?”

Mulder grew quiet as he remembered the time he had to pick out headstones with her mother and grimaced. It was something he did not want to experience again or even think of. “Not fair, Scully. You’re immortal, remember?”

Scully looked down at the newspaper and folded it close. He watched the blues of her eyes change from mirth to seriousness. “I had to plan your funeral once or twice, Mulder, don’t forget that. Even if it wasn’t real. The mushroom made it feel like it and I don’t think it is something I could go through with again.

He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand again. "And I had to go picking out headstones with your mother.”

She took a deep breath. “It’s something I don’t want to think about.”

Mulder licked his lips thoughtfully. “Let’s do this. Why don’t we pick one song that we can both agree on? What about that one song? It was written by the Foo Fighters. I heard it not too long ago. What was it?” He snapped his fingers trying to recall the title. “Walking After You.”

She smiled. “I would like that and I think that would be perfect.” Uncharacteristically, she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek in public. “Next time you stay the weekend, we read the Sunday paper over breakfast.”

“I could go along with that,” he agreed with a boyish grin. “And we should definitely do this more often.”


End file.
